


Cold and Empty / Холодно

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stanford Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин пострадал на охоте, Джон спасает его. Сэм в Стэнфорде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Empty / Холодно

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of **Cold and Empty** by _smokeyhorse_
> 
>  

Чудовище по-прежнему висло на нём. Оно цеплялось и не разжимало костлявых объятий, пытаясь затащить обратно – в глубину бездонного озера, откуда он только что вырвался.  
Он не переставал бороться – сердце ещё билось, значит, можно сражаться, и неважно, что неподъёмные руки и онемевшие ноги почти не двигались. В отчаянии собрав все силы, он сумел нанести удар.

— Дин!  
Он ударил опять, но на сей раз оно крепко зажало руки.  
— Дин! Это я, парень. Это папа.  
Голос папы. Оно подделало родной голос.

Он попытался вырваться, однако лишь слабо дёрнулся.  
— Успокойся, приятель. – Звуки доносились, как сквозь вату. – Если будешь драться, я не сумею помочь.  
Дин понял, что выбора не осталось. Он совсем перестал чувствовать тело, которое, скорее всего, просто превратилось в ледышку.

Кажется, его вытягивали из воды. Грудь и живот ободрала бритвенно острая кромка льда.  
Он надеялся, что на воздухе будет лучше, но ошибался. Ему стало ещё холоднее, если такое было возможно. К тому же, сильные руки не давали покоя – тормошили, дёргали, обжигали лицо прикосновениями, а он мечтал об одном – заснуть и проснуться уже в тепле.

— Дин, ты слышишь меня?  
Папа. Он должен был убедиться, что это действительно отец. Он чуть не свихнулся от мысли, что не сможет разомкнуть веки из-за намёрзшей ледяной корки, но каким-то чудом открыл глаза и размыто увидел склонившееся над ним лицо.  
— Пап…  
Зубы стучали с такой силой, что, казалось, вот-вот начнут шататься и крошиться.  
— Привет, сын.  
Отец сдвинулся из поля зрения, и Дин не столько ощутил, сколько догадался, что тот снимает ботинки с его окоченелых ног.  
Левую ногу пронзила резкая боль, и Дин понял, что его ожидает, когда мускулы начнут отходить. Но владевший им беспощадный холод оборвал эту мысль.

Жестокая дрожь поползла вверх по телу, скручивая мышцы мучительными судорогами. Он стиснул зубы, но не смог удержать хриплый полустон-полувсхлип, и, чёрт побери, как же было стыдно за эту слабость.  
— Всё будет хорошо, мы тебя согреем. Просто потерпи.

Дин хотел спросить, что случилось, но язык, похоже, заледенел, с губ соскользнул всего лишь неразборчивый звук.  
— Дин, открой глаза! Не отключайся, ладно?  
Папа слегка похлопал его по щеке, и Дин удивился - когда же он успел глаза закрыть? Может, папа отстанет наконец и позволит заснуть хоть на несколько минут… Но следующий удар был жёстче.  
Дин хотел сказать отцу, чтобы тот оставил его в покое, но вместо этого приподнял тяжёлые веки и уставился в небо плывущим взглядом.  
— Молодец, так держать.

Папа усадил его и сам устроился позади, прижав Дина спиной к своей груди, расстегнул молнию и вытащил руку из куртки. Дин не мог сопротивляться, но это раздевание выводило из себя. Потому что было чертовски, невыносимо, адски ХОЛОДНО.  
— Ннеее… - пролепетал он. Проклятый язык, превратившийся в сосульку, не желал шевелиться.  
Но, видимо, папа догадался без слов, потому что настойчиво говорил на ухо:  
— Я знаю, что тебе очень холодно, парень, но мокрую одежду необходимо снять. Переохлаждение добром не кончится.  
Какого чёрта? Отец собирается его раздеть полностью?! На морозе?

Папа стащил с него куртку и быстро высвободил из налипших рубашки, футболки, джинсов и трусов. Дин почти не чувствовал, он снова стал улетать.  
Папа опять начал твердить, что он скоро согреется, что не надо спать, и принялся растирать его досуха своим широким шарфом. Потом скинул с плеч пальто и завернул в него Дина. Тот слегка запаниковал, когда импровизированное одеяло спеленало его; показалось, что он очутился в ловушке.

Время словно запнулось, потому что он вдруг оказался сидящим, головой на отцовском плече, и не помнил, как это произошло. Папа что-то говорил, но смысл слов не доходил до Дина. Ему было достаточно рокочущего голоса, который действовал подобно колыбельной, и Дин уплыл…  
Или нет.

Костяшки пальцев больно растёрли ему грудь. Дин невероятно устал и хотел спать, но собрался с силами, чтобы открыть глаза и сказать скотине, чтобы отстал, иначе потеряет свою чёртову клешню.  
— Не отключайся, сын.  
Ого… Это папа… Пусть делает, что хочет, Дин всё равно намерен поспать.

— Эй! – резко и громко сказал отец, сильными пальцами сжав его челюсть.  
— Что?! – Дину казалось, он выкрикнул внятно и раздражённо, но вышло только еле слышное «о-о-ооо». Он моргнул по-совиному, глядя снизу вверх на папу, чьё лицо нависло над ним. Дин мог бы пересчитать седые волоски в бороде. Но решил, что займётся этим позже. Когда отдохнёт.

Папа заваливал его одеялами, накрывая одним за другим и плотно подсовывая под бока. Дин наткнулся взглядом на светящиеся цифры и после долгих размышлений наконец осознал, что находится в «импале».  
Отец скользнул на сиденье водителя, и Дин почувствовал, как он поднимает его голову и укладывает себе на колени.  
Папа был таким тёплым…  
Рука, которой он придерживал Дина, была тёплой. Бедро, на котором лежал затылок Дина, было тёплым.

Дин свернулся калачиком… кренделем, если учитывать рост, и примостился к отцу как можно ближе, стараясь не упустить ни капли живительного сугрева. И было плевать, насколько по-девчачьи сейчас выглядел.  
Он даже не понял, что закрыл глаза, но папа тряс его и в миллионный раз требовал не засыпать. Дин только стонал и отворачивался, пытаясь спрятаться в свой кокон из одеял. Почему нельзя оставить его в покое…

Отец не переставал тормошить его и даже повысил голос.  
— Оталиии, - невнятно пробормотал Дин.  
Папа ответил, но слова слились в неразборчивый гул, Дин не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться, чтобы понять их смысл. Он слишком устал. Он опускался куда-то в глубину, папин голос отдалялся с каждым мгновением. Дин на миг почувствовал неловкость от того, что не слушал отца, но изнеможение было сильнее.

_____________________________________________

 

Дина разбудил надоедливый ритмичный писк.  
Чёртов будильник, раздражённо подумал он, безуспешно пытаясь увернуться от звука.  
— Сэмми, - проворчал он низким от сна голосом, - придави гада.

— Дин.  
Это не Сэм. Папа. И чем-то очень обеспокоенный.  
Он заставил себя поднять тяжёлые веки, и папа медленно появился в поле зрения.  
— Привет, парень, - сказал он с явным облегчением и улыбнулся во весь рот.  
— Папа, где Сэм? – спросил Дин в замешательстве, оттянув кислородную маску. – С ним всё хорошо?  
— Он в полном порядке. – Нахмурившись, папа удержал Динову руку. – Сэм в Стэнфорде.  
Ах да…  
— Он звонил?  
— Ты же знаешь, он не звонит. Я ездил посмотреть на него неделю назад, помнишь?  
Дин оглядел небольшую палату и увидел источник надоедливого звонкого писка – кардиомонитор, подключённый к его груди.  
Ну, здорово. Чёртова больница.

Более того – его правая нога была на вытяжке. Настроение Дина упало ниже плинтуса – ничего себе была прогулочка. Полный трындец.  
— Что случилось? – спросил он.  
Дин смутно помнил воду, лёд, духа, тащившего его в глубину, обрывками – борьбу с тварью и, наконец, страшный, всеобъемлющий, всепроникающий холод, превративший его кости в куски льда.  
Он до сих пор замерзал, его трясло от озноба.

— Дух рванул тебя с берега прежде, чем я успел дочитать заклинание. Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но ты выбрался к поверхности и пробился сквозь наледь. – Отец взял его за кисть и крепко сжал, до боли. – Когда я тебя вытащил, ты был уже в третьей стадии гипотермии. – Папа помолчал и глухо добавил: - Ты сильно напугал меня, парень.  
Дин растерялся от непривычного звука этого надтреснутого голоса и постарался сменить тему.  
— Когда меня отпустят? – нетерпеливо спросил он. И папа ожидаемо хмыкнул. Дину не было смешно.  
— Потерпи. Сначала нужно избавиться от последствий переохлаждения. Да и за переломом нужно понаблюдать, сложный какой-то.

Дин закрыл глаза и распахнул их снова, пытаясь не отключиться.  
Джон догадался: измученный сын не осознавал, что таким образом борется с собой всё время с момента, когда очнулся.  
— Я в порядке! – настаивал Дин. Он опять потянулся к кислородной маске и опять отец перехватил его.  
— Несомненно. – Папа подвинул стул ближе к кровати и сел, не выпуская руку Дина.  
Веки опустились сами собой.  
— Я в порядке…

Он почувствовал отцовскую ладонь на голове и снова открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Спи. Мы никуда не поедем, пока ты не отдохнёшь.  
Папа убаюкивающе поглаживал его волосы. Дин не помнил таких прикосновений лет двадцать, наверное.  
— Спи, сынок.

Значит, и в самом деле можно больше не бороться с чугунными веками и туманом в голове. А когда он проснётся, будет тепло.  
И может быть, Сэм позвонит.


End file.
